


broken (birdflash)

by running_further



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Sad, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_further/pseuds/running_further
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was batmans fault.<br/>who rapes their own son?</p>
<p>it wasn't dick's fault that he became depressed, but even with wally around he seemed to still be depressed.</p>
<p>especially when he was left alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1//how it started

**Author's Note:**

> um....i know this isn't the best guys. but this is my first time writing on this site so i hope it's a little bit better than my books on wattpad. . . 
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> A/N: this is a few years after the batman vs robin movie. so robin is older (the same age as he was in justice league) and has finally been adopted by batman!

(robins pov)

i sat in my room crying and shaking.  
this didn't just happen did it?  
why did Alfred have to go out!

i gripped onto my pillow, pain shooting through my lower body. 

[short flashback]

i walked upto the fridge and opened the white thick door. ''master dick.''  
i turned around to see alfred standing in his usual suit. ''yes alfred?'' he tugged at his gloves. ''could you please inform your father, that i have gone to get the grocories''

i smiled warmly and nodded. ''no problem'' 

before i knew it alfred was gone and dad (bruce) was just waking up. i quickly made a cup of coffee and stepped into his room. ''morning father'' i said quietly. ''goodmorning, dick. where is alfred?'' he asked.

''Alfred, went to do the shopping.'' 

''good.'' he grabbed my arm and forcefully pulled me into the bed. ''wh-'' ''shut up''   
he grabbed my hands and tied them upto the bed poles.

wait what!?

''NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! BRUCE!''

[end of short flashback]

i couldn't bare thinking about him. let alone what he did to me.

(kid flashes pov)

''he did WHAT!''  
i was on the phone to alfred. he had just gotten a reason as to why robin was crying. ''i-is it alright if i come over?''

''oh, it would be most wanted. that's if you ca-''  
''yes. i'll be right over.'' literally.  
''thank you alfred.''

i put the phone down and got a shirt on. i was about to vomit.  
why would someone rape their own son! why would BATMAN-rape his own son!

i sped over to wayne mansion and knocked loudly, and to my shock Bruce opened.  
i practically snarled and pushed him aside, allowing myself in.

''hello young walter.'' alfred led me upto dicks room and knocked on the door. ''master dick, someones here to see you.''   
''GO AWAY BRUCE!''   
i sighed. ''robin, dick, babe, it's me. wally.''

''oh, come in'' i opened the door, within seconds i was embraced into a tight hug. i looked down, it was dick, of course.

i knelt down to my knees and hugged back.


	2. chapter 2//moving out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eheh...heh...so, this is almost literally based off the book i wrote on wattpad.  
> but if your intresteed in reading some of my shit-fic (lol, excuse my language) feel free to find my account!  
> |  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/running_further
> 
> otherwise, please enjoy da storeh!!  
> (too lazy to edit the notes sorry)

(KF's pov)

i kissed his foreighd gently. ''hey....your safe now babe...'' i patted his hair down gently, the sound of his crying shattered. ''i'm gonna fucking kill him'' i growled. 

dick looked up at me in fear. ''n-no! wal-'' ''shut up. he hurt you dick! he harmed you! he fucking raped you!'' anger was crystal clear within my voice. he looked down clutching onto my chest, beginning to cry again.

i snapped to reality, realizing i had just yelled at him, at the worst possible time. ''di- i'm sorry'' i whispered pulling him close to me. ''pack your stuff, your moving in with me'' i stood up slowly leaving the room.

the first person i saw was batman, the man i now despised more than jinx herself. he had his back turned to me, pouring a cup of coffee.

the perfect opportunity.

i raised my fist preparing to throw a punch at him. ''no point, violence isn't the answer wally, now is it?'' 

''SHUT UP! YOUR THE ONE WHO DISGUSTINGLY AND PHEDOPHILICLY RAPED YOUR OWN SON!'' i decided to finally take my chances, my fist made contact with his head, making him drop the cup and fall to the ground. 

''rapes not the answer either, asshole'' i gathered saliva in my mouth and spat it out at him.  
i clutched my fists and trudged back up the stairs, finding dick at the doorway, fear written on his face. ''you didn't di-'' ''that doesn't matter. thank you Alfred. i owe you'' Alfred nodded as i picked up robins bag and sped him off to my house, the safest place by so far for him.

i placed him down on my bed,tears where streaming down his face again. ''don't leave me, p-please.'' i sat down aside him. ''i wouldn't even dream of it.'' i brushed some hair from his face. everything was calm and all until his face crunched up. ''ah! crap!'' he coiled up and groaned. ''it h-hurts.'' 

''what hurts?'' 

''my ass! it hurts!'' i sighed calling up a doctor and laying him flat. ''curling up is the worst thing to do babe. lie down and stay calm.''


	3. chapter 3//secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning! in this chapter self harm will start up, so if you easily get triggered i suggest stopping here.

(robins pov)   
-3 days later-  
the pain was gone....finally...  
''dick! dinner's ready!'' i got up and limped down the steps of the house, a frown printed on my lips.  
i pulled a chair out from under the table and sat down, folding my arms over the table and resting my head on them. 

''tired?...'' i shook my head. ''what's wrong?''  
it took me a moment before i said. ''i'm fine, don't worry about it'' i sat up as he placed a bowl of chicken and corn soup in front of me. ''thank you, wally'' he lent down and kissed my foreighd  
(a/n: not sure how to spell that...).

''not a problem, babe.'' as quickly as possible i finished eating and washed my dishes. ''do you mind if i go for a shower?'' i asked quietly. ''sure.'' 

''oh, and i- uh- i need to shave...'' this was a dumb idea, but....i needed it...

i looked down and followed him down the hallway. he handed me a towel, loose clothing and a razor.  
''take as much time as you need'' he gently pulled me closer to him and kissed me on the lips. 

i relaxed for a second, maybe this defiantly wasn't a good idea, cutting because of batman, because i'm so........selfish and stupid. dumb, witty bad mannered asshole! ''i love you'' no he doesn't...no one does... ''i love you too, wally''

i started the water up, and stripped after closing the door.   
i checked the water temperature, it was steaming. good. what i deserve.

i stepped into the boiling hot water, the heat stinging my skin. ''f-fuck...'' i sat on the ground, the water still torchuering me but not as bad anymore...

i stood up reaching for the razor. licking my lips and sitting back down with it. 

was hi- of course it is robin! don't be so stupid! god dammit!! 

i brought the blade up to my skin and pressed it down hard, then sliding it across. ''ow! f-fuck!'' it stung in the water, blood beginning to arise. ''god...dammit''

i heard a knock on the door. ''babe, you right in there?'' 

''yup...i-...i'm fine!''

''ok, call me if you need anything.''   
i went ahead and made a few more cuts, blood dripping onto the floor and staining the razor.   
i took a shaky breath, deciding to go deeper.   
deeper...  
deeper...  
dee...  
per...

nautia hit me like a truck, i shook it off and got dressed as soon as possible, quickly rushing out and taking large breaths. ''f-fuckkk, haa'' 

''huh? are you alright!?'' 

''im- im fi-ne'' i must have bled out too much, cause when i looked up, wally looked almost....scared, worried...as though his dad had someone died in a fight. 

''wally...?'' 

''di- your blee- are you cu-'' i went pale, fuck...

''show me your arm.'' i looked down, down making any other movement. ''show me! your god damn arm!''

''WHY! SO YOU CAN KEEP PRETENDING TO LOVE ME AND TRICK ME INTO LOVING YOU AGAIN!''

''what would make you say that?'' 

''I'M NOT STUPID! I'VE LIVED LONG ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT NO ONES EVER GONNA LOVE ME ENOUGH TO WANT ME AROUND!''

''dick...it's not like that...i only yell because i'm worried.''

''DON'T BULLSHIT ME! FOR ALL I KNOW YOUR PROBABLY DATING ARTEMIS BEHIND MY BACK! YOU SEEM TO LIKE HER A LOT!'' i yelled at the top of my lungs not paying any attention to the things around me. but before i knew it, there where a pair of arms tightly wrapped around me.

for a few moments i couldn't move, or even breathe. but i relaxed and returned the favor, beginning to cry. 

why was everyone so against me.


	4. chapter 4//lets sleep on it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, my mind is currently shooting out with story ideas. i was gonna start an entire new book on turtlecest but then i was like wooah partner!! you still have the birdflash to finsish!
> 
> haha
> 
> so yeah! enjoy!

previously~  
''DON'T BULLSHIT ME! FOR ALL I KNOW YOUR PROBABLY DATING ARTEMIS BEHIND MY BACK! YOU SEEM TO LIKE HER A LOT!'' i yelled at the top of my lungs not paying any attention to the things around me. but before i knew it, there where a pair of arms tightly wrapped around me.

for a few moments i couldn't move, or even breathe. but i relaxed and returned the favor, beginning to cry.

why was everyone so against me.  
____________________________

''don't cry babe. i'm here for you'' he soothed.   
my chest hurt, tears falling, and hands shaky. ''i just wanna d-die'' i sobbed.

''hey now, you don't really wanna leave me do you?''

''your saying it as though you want me to stay...''

''that's because i do, your important to me dick.'' he whispered into my ear holding me tighter. i took in a shaky breath and snuggled up to him. ''i'm sorry i said all those things babe...'' he patted my hair down comfortingly rubbing circles into my back. ''it's alright babe...just, no more cutting alright....one wrong move and your screwed, I'M screwed.''

''what do you mean you'll be screwed?''

''i'll lose the only person I've ever loved...'' he kissed me on the head and picked me up bridal style. ''now, let us go to bed, and sleep it off...'' i nodded wrapping my rm's around his shoulders as him and i made our way to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sowwy tis' short. but i'm honestly out of ideas!  
> next chapter will be the last, hopefully it will be long, if not next chapter then defiantly the chapter after.
> 
> but there will be a suicide attempt :)  
> love you all!


End file.
